Feng mi lu xi wang: Wind of lost hope
by Toku Tenshi
Summary: first off, I'm a big Meiling fan, but SS all the way! , (ahem) MeiLing can't take it anymore and tried to 'free herself'. So what will she do when Sakura and Syaoran try and stop her? Why, throw Sakura off a building of course. (one shot)


Feng mi lu xi wang Wind of lost hope  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, that credit belongs to the wonderful women at Clamp. You go girls!  
  
A.N: my Chinese isn't perfect, I try my best. ^,^;; Be warned, there are probly a bunch of type-o's on the luse. SEE!? There's one now!  
  
Meiling stood on the observation deck and let the cold wind blow through her raven strands. She unsheathed a sword that was somehow snuck past security. It's only a small katana, he won't miss it. She half-chuckled and ran her fingers along the blade. This would be so much easier if I had magic.  
  
Within a few minutes, Meiling had cut down the safety fence surrounding the deck. The wind again swirled around her body, encouraging her to join its path. She lazily stepped onto the ledge and looked around the darkened city. Like a tiny jewelry box all sparkly or maybe a better metaphor would be the stars in the heavens. The girl took her buns out and released the blue ribbons into the air. She would have cried, if there were any tears left in her little body.  
  
A peaceful look claimed her face as she stretched out her arms. "Meiling- chan! Don't do it! " That peaceful expression left the Chinese girl's face at the voice. It was that girl. That horrible girl with the 'perfect' smile and 'beautiful' eyes.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, YingFa {cherry blossom/sakura}. What I do is my bussiness." Meiling didn't bother to turn around, she knew it was Sakura. "Get out of here. Xiao Lang {little wolf/Syaoran} is waiting for you."  
  
"Is that what this is about?!? "Meiling-cha--"  
  
"NO!" The girl shouted in a surprising loud voice. "I never gave you permission to ever use my first name. You aren't my friend so stop pretending! That's what I hate most about you; you true so hard to be nice to everyone. And it's because of that that..." The girl trailed off. She didn't need to finish, they both knew what was going to be said.  
  
"...that Syaoran-kun loves me..." Sakura finished quietly. At that moment, Syaoran burst onto the deck.  
  
"Wo de Shang di! De dao xia, MeiLing! {My God! Get down, MeiLing} "Syaoran shouted at his cousin, leaving Sakura in the dark as to what was going on. Meiling complied and staggered over to the couple. She glanced up from under her bangs. Sakura noticed a strange glint in Meiling's normaly red and sparkling eyes.  
  
With out warning, Meiling grabbed Sakura and threw her off the edge. "Hoe!?!? KyaaaaaaAAAAaaa!" The auber-haired girl cried out and reached for something to hold onto.  
  
"ELEMENTAL, WIND!" Never had Sakura been happier to hear thoose simple words. Syaoran's magic drifted her onto the deck once again as she sighed with relief.  
  
"Zai jian, XiaoLang, wo de qin ai." {good-bye, Syaoran, my beloved}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Meiling tossed Sakura over the edge and dashed back to the ledge she stood at before. As expected, Syaoran called out his sword and then quickly used his elemental magic to save Sakura. But Meiling wasn't tring to kill the other girl, far from it. Sakura was just being used as a distraction.  
  
The raven haired girl opened her arms open wide and closed her eyes. "Ke yi Shang di she mian woâ." {may God forgive me} She took a deep breath that would also be her last. "Zai jian, XiaoLang, wo de qin ai." Meiling fell forward into the wind and desended to her final sleep.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stood in horror at the scene that just played before them. She had jumped. Li MeiLing had just killed herself. The chestnut haired boy felt his legs go weak and he fell to his knees.  
  
"She..she just." He suddenly slammed the floor and went off into a long stream of chinese curses. Maybe that didn't just happen. "That's it, this is some weird dream. No, nightmare. I'll just close my eyes and wake up. I don't want to be in this nightmare anymore. Sakura, you need to wake up too. I know MeiLing would never really. she just wouldn't."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran sadly and pulled him into a hug. Not too long after, the pink skirt she was wearing started to feel damp. "It's alright Xiao Lang. You can cry, I won't tell anyone." The girl soothed and gently stroked his hair. She cried too, much harder than she had ever done before. Harder than when her mother died, but she was only three then, not able to fully understand what had happened.  
  
And that was how they were found by the police. Crying and lying amongst the rubble that was once a protective fence. A fence that was meant to keep this sort of thing from happening but when someone is really modivated, nothing can stop them.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Not even the knowledge that the one you love is happy.  
  
Sorry Tomoyo, but it seems your logic dosen't work for everyone.  
  
Posion Angel: It's so hot!  
  
Syaoran: Ying gai shih, NI ZHI SHIH ZAI DI YU!!!!  
  
Sakura: Hoe?  
  
P.A.: Calm down 'little wolf.' no need to tell me to go there.  
  
Sakura: Hoe? Go where?  
  
P.A.: Jigoku.  
  
Sakura:SYAORAN!  
  
Syaoran: Actuly, I said it should be, you'll be in 'jigoku.'  
  
P.A.: Well, I didn't actuly kill your cousin. She did.  
  
Tomoyo: (pops up from nowhere) The first stage is always denile, then you shift the blame around not sure what step that is though.  
  
Sakura: How about we give Syao-kun alittle space, ne?  
  
(Tomoyo and PA leave. Sakura tries to leave)  
  
Syaoran: I'm not letting you go.  
  
Sakura: Alright, alright, could you please let go of my leg then?  
  
Syaoran: (shakes head) Nuh-uh.  
  
Sakura: come on,please?  
  
Syaoran: no.  
  
Sakura: I can't feel my leg, PLEASE SYAORAN!?!?  
  
Syaoran: bu shi mei {no, not yet} 


End file.
